That Moment, Finally
by jvnko enoshima
Summary: AKB48 / SKE48 fanfiction berbahasa Indonesia. wMatsui. My first fanfic .


**That Moment, Finally**

"TUNGGU PAK PLEASE JANGAN TUTUP PINTUNYAAA!"

Rena Matsui berlari sambil memohon dari jauh pada pak satpam penjaga sekolah "PLEAAAASSEEEE PAAAK AAAAAKH-"

Akan tetapi karena Rena berlari dengan kecepatan seperti keong, maka Rena pun tidak dapat mengejar tutupnya pintu sekolah. Dengan itu pula pupuslah harapan Rena untuk masuk pada hari itu, padahal ada remedial geografi.

Ia pun menghentikan lajunya, mengambil nafas, dan mengutuki pintu gerbang yang tertutup itu. Rena tidak menyadari bahwa sebenernya dianya aja larinya kelamaan.

"Oy.. psst. Rena-chaaan~"

Suara itu muncul dari semak-semak. Rena bingung. Ia kira ia hanya berhalusinasi karena kecapekan.

"Rena-chaaaan~"

Kali ini ia sadar kalau semak-semak itu memanggil namanya. Ia pun bimbang tapi tetap menghampiri semak yang bisa berbicara itu. Ketika ia mendekat, dari semak-semak itu muncul tangan dan menarik dirinya ke balik semak-semak.

"KYAAAAAH PERGI LOOOO STALKER" Rena teriak-teriak sambil memukul orang yang menarik dirinya itu dengan sepenuh tenaganya yang seperti nenek-nenek.

Karena tidak menyakitkan, tetapi menyebalkan, akhirnya orang itu angkat bicara, "STOOOOP INI AKU JURINA OY"

Beberapa saat setelah ia berhasil mencerna kata-kata Jurina Matsui yang bukan lain adalah adik kelasnya, ia pun berhenti memukul Jurina. "Loh? Kamu kok di sini? Nggak masuk kelas?"

"Nggak. Tadi aku lihat kamu lari-lari dari jauh ngejer pintu ditutup. Karena lari kamu lucu, aku malah sibuk ngeliatin kamu dari balik semak-semak, lupa masuk gerbang," Jurina menjelaskan.

Walaupun setengah kesal karena larinya dibilang lucu, Rena senang karena setidaknya ia tidak sendirian.

"Terus gimana nih aku harus masuk soalnya mau remed geo!" Rena kembali teringat dengan alasan utamanya masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia sudah dua kali remed Geo. Kalau yang ketiga kalinya ia masih gagal, orang tuanya akan dipanggil.

"Hah? Waduh gimana ya?" Jurina jadi bingung plus deg-degan karena muka Rena tiba-tiba mendekat ke mukanya.

Sebenarnya, lari lucu Rena itu bukan alasan sebenarnya Jurina sembunyi di semak-semak. Jurina sudah jauh dari pagi sembunyi di semak-semak, memang menunggu kedatangan Rena untuk pura-pura tidak sengaja ketemu dan berjalan masuk ke sekolah bareng. Belakangan ini ia mendapati jantungnya sering berdegup kencang tiap ia teringat saat shooting AKBingo! episode di mana Rena danso menjadi senior panahan cowok.

Mata Rena sudah berkaca-kaca membayangkan orang tuanya yang akan dipanggil. Mengetahui kekhawatiran Rena, Jurina pun berusaha mencari ide untuk menenangkan hati senpai yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya belakangan itu.

"AH! Kalo ga salah, kata Kumi dulu ada jalan lain buat masuk sekolah anak-anak yang telat. Kita masuknya dari belakang sekolah," Jurina teringat kata-kata Kumi Yagami, seniornya yang sering telat, namun sudah lulus.

Mereka pun keluar dari semak-semak, dan mulai berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Keadaan cukup sepi karena di belakang sekolah mereka hanya lahan kosong. Mereka mencoba mencari jejak kalau-kalau ada bagian tembok yang bisa dilewati. Nihil. Nada. Zero. Mereka tidak menemukan tembok yang bisa ditembus. Akan tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian Rena melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas tembok.

"Jurina-chan, liat deh. Itu kayaknya tali kan ya?"

Jurina memicingkan matanya. "Iya, itu tali. Tapi tinggi banget."

"Tapi kita bisa meraihnya kok kalo tinggi kita ditambahin"

"Eh? Maksud kamu?"

"Kamu gendong aku, nanti kalau talinya aku dapat, nanti gantian aku bantuin kamu dari balik tembok"

"..."

Jurina bengong karena ia membayangkan dirinya menggendong Rena. Ia takut di tengah jalan ia malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bingung karena Jurina tidak responsif, Rena pun menawarkan alternatif supaya ia yang menggendong Jurina.

"Eh? EH nggak usah! Biar aku aja yang gendong senpai, soalnya kan aku lebih berat dari senpai!" Jurina menolak tawaran Rena karena ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan Rena dibebani olehnya.

"Oke!"

Mereka pun bersiap. Jurina membungkuk. Bersiap untuk menjadi tangga buat Rena. Rena pun naik di punggung Jurina.

"Yah, belom sampai nih. Talinya masih agak jauh.."

Rena pun melompat kembali ke tanah. "Kayaknya aku harus menaiki pundak kamu, Jurina-chan," ujar Rena.

"Baiklah.."

Mereka pun mencoba posisi kedua. Kali ini, Jurina membiarkan tangannya menjadi tumpuan kaki Rena untuk melangkah ke pundaknya.

"Hup!" Rena pun berhasil naik ke pundak Jurina. Jurina dengan segala kekuatan hatinya berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke atas, yang tidak lain adalah isi rok Rena.

Rena pun berhasil menggapai sedikit dari ujung tali itu. "Ah Jurina! Kita berhasil!"

Jurina pun lupa lalu melihat ke atas dan menemukan celana dalam Rena yang berwarna peach. Seketika ia pun mimisan. Karena Jurina tiba-tiba bergerak, Rena yang belum _steady_ pun ikutan goyah. Jatuh pun tak terhindarkan.

"Mmmmh"

Rena merasakan dirinya mencium sesuatu yang lembut dan terasa seperti strawberry. Ia pun membuka matanya dan kaget mendapati ia tengah mencium bibir Jurina yang berada di bawahnya.

"AAH MAAF!"

Rena tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia senang dengan kejadian ini. Ia sebenarnya sudah cukup lama naksir Jurina, apalagi setelah mereka sering bekerja sama dalam video klip. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Jurina yang manis itu, dan bukan sekedar permainan _angle_ kamera.

"…"

Jurina tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ia ingin sekali lagi merasakan bibir Rena bersentuhan lagi dengan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun kembali menarik Rena ke dalam dekapannya, dan kembali mencium bibir Rena yang terasa seperti vanilla.

Kali ini ciuman itu terasa tidak terasa seperti sebelumnya. Rena merasakan sensasi ciuman itu dari awal. Betapa ia ternyata mendambakan kelembutan bibir Jurina menyapu bibirnya. Sadar Rena tidak menolaknya, insting Jurina membuat tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada pikirannya. Lidahnya pun ikut bermain, meminta izin kepada Rena untuk mengeksplorasi kehangatan mulut Rena. Rena menyerah karena ia juga ingin merasakan mulut Jurina dan menjadi satu dengannya.

Lidah mereka pun bertautan. Nafas mereka semakin berat. "Rena-chan… aku.. aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kamu beberapa hari belakangan ini… Aku rasa, aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu."

Rena dengan susah payah berusaha berhenti mencium leher Jurina yang beraroma lembut buah-buahan tropis. "Jurina-chan.. aku pun tidak bisa tidur sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu.." Rena menjawab pengakuan Jurina dengan pengakuan yang tidak pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Tuhan sekalipun.

Jurina sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Rena menyeka air mata Jurina, kemudian mereka berdua pun saling menatap dalam diam yang menenangkan.

KRIIIIII~NG

Bel sekolah perusak suasana pun berdering. Baik Rena dan Jurina disadarkan dari lamunan mereka berdua.

"Geografi jam ke berapa?" tanya Jurina. "GYAAAH JAM KEDUA! TELAT LAGI NIH" Rena kembali panik.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kita coba lagi meraih tali itu.." Jurina kembali bersiap menjadi tumpuan kaki Rena. Mereka pun berhasil memanjat tembok itu.

"HEY KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka mendarat di sebelah ruang guru. Mereka pun dimarahi habis-habisan. Akhirnya, mereka pun dipulangkan, dan orangtua mereka dipanggil. Walaupun demikian, Rena merasa tidak takut karena Jurina selalu ada di sampingnya, memegang tangannya (dan membuat contekan geografi bersamanya).


End file.
